


Curlled Hair

by LadyAshlaLordBogen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAshlaLordBogen/pseuds/LadyAshlaLordBogen





	Curlled Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackheart121992](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=blackheart121992).



That thoroughly annoying Potter Heir was making Lucius’s platinum hair curl with annoyance.  Hadrian Potter was working, paperwork Lucius presumed.  But Lucius’s issue with Potter’s work was that he was using a muggle _thing_ called a “laptop.”  Lucius was getting annoyed simply because Hadrian wasn’t following the status quo.  Lucius was beyond pissed that the very traditional House of Potter wasn’t following the Old Ways, as evidenced by the Potter Heir.  The clicking noise that was emmenating from the device made Lucius’s teeth grind together.  Lucius finally couldn’t take it anymore,  stood up and strode over to Hadrian.  He took a deep breath and said…

 

**That ending is for you to decide.  Have fun.**

**Lady Ashla**


End file.
